Kulari Ke Pantai
by bakpaokeju
Summary: Mendadak Ushijima mengajak Semi pergi ke Pantai


_**Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi**_

_**Fandom: Haikyuu!**_

_**KULARI KE PANTAI**_

_**[Ushijima Wakatoshi x Semi Eita]**_

Semi membereskan buku-buku di atas mejanya, setelah itu keluar dari perpustakaan. Statusnya sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir membuatnya bosan karena terus-menerus melakukan aktivitas yang sama; ke kampus, belajar di Perpustakaan, dan pulang.

Setelah dari kampus, Semi kini pergi menuju kedai makan terdekat. Rasanya agak malas kalau memasak makanan di rumah karena terlalu lelah.

Sampai di kedai makanan, Semi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kedai itu. Tampak ramai. Beruntungnya ada satu kursi yang kosong meski terpaksa harus berbagi meja.

Semi mengerutkan keningnya, dia kenal orang yang sedang duduk sendirian sambil memakan pesanannya. Semi menghampirinya.

"Ushijima?"

Orang yang merasa dipanggil itu menoleh ke Semi dengan wajah datarnya yang khas, "Oh, Semi."

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Silakan."

Semi pun duduk, meletakkan tasnya di bawah meja. Lalu, dia memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk memesan makanan. Setelah itu, pelayan tersebut pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan Semi.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Semi pada Ushijima yang baru saja menyelesaikan makannya.

"Ya."

"Temanmu?"

"Tendou? Dia sudah pulang."

"Oh."

"Kau?" giliran Ushijima yang bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Sendiri saja?"

"Ya."

"Baru selesai kelas?"

"Tidak. Aku baru menyelesaikan revisi tugas akhirku di Perpustakaan. Kau sudah?"

"Belum. Masih mencari refrensi bukunya."

"Hm. Begitu."

Tak lama pesanan Semi pun datang. Tak lupa dia mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayan yang mengantar pesanannya.

"Semi..." ujar Ushijima.

Semi mengaduk-aduk minmannya dengan sedotan, "Ya?"

"Kau terlihat lelah."

"Begitulah. Aku hampir tidak pernah libur. Akhir pekan saja waktunya kugunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas akhirku."

"Begitu. Apa kau tidak ada niat untuk berlibur sementara waktu?"

"Tidak. Aku mau cepat menyelesaikan tugas akhirku." Semi mengambil satu suapan.

"Kau yakin? Besok sudah akhir pekan. Tendou bilang kalau setidaknya kita sejenak bersantai untuk meningkatkan _mood_ kita."

Semi terlihat sedang berpikir, "Inginnya begitu, tapi bersantai bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu tempat lain yang bisa kukunjungi untuk berlibur."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?"

Semi berhenti mengunyah, "Boleh juga."

"Baik. Setelah kau menghabiskan makanan ini kita langsung berangkat."

Semi tersedak, lalu mengambil minum untuk setidaknya meredakan.

"Hah? Kau gila, ya?" Semi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak. Aku masih normal." Ushijima memasang wajah datarnya.

"Bukan begitu. Kau mengajakku ke pantai seperti anak sekolah yang mengajak temannya untuk ke kantin. Gampang sekali!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah jarak dari sini ke pantai tidak terlalu jauh?"

"Masalahnya, ini sudah hampir malam. Kau yakin melakukan perjalanan jam segini?"

"Yakin." Ushijima masih memasang wajah datar.

"Wajahmu tidak meyakinkan."

"Tenang saja, aku yang menyetir. Kalau aku kelelahan, kita istirahat di _rest area_. Atau kalau kau mau bisa bergantian menyetir."

Semi masih tidak percaya, temannya ini sungguh aneh.

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku juga sudah lama tidak ke pantai." akhirnya Semi menyetujui rencana nekat Ushijima.

"Setelah ini kau pulang dulu mengambil beberapa pakaian. Kita akan menginap di _resort_ milik keluargaku."

"Hah?!" suara Semi meninggi.

"Tenang saja, _resort_-nya belum disewakan orang."

"Bukan itu masalahnya... Ah! Baiklah!" Semi melanjutkan makannya meski _mood_-nya hampir berantakan. Temannya ini benar-benar aneh.

Sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke pantai dengan mobil pribadi Ushijima dan dia yang mengendarainya. Semi duduk di kursi penumpang di samping Ushijima.

Semi diam memandang jalan dari jendela di sampingnya. Remang-remang karena pencahayaan yang minim. Untungnya langit cerah karena sinar bulan dan sekawanan bintang.

Sepi. Hanya ada suara mobil berlalu-lalang. Semi terlihat bosan dan masih kesal dengan ajakan Ushijima yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Kalau kau ingin mendengarkan lagu, nyalakan saja radionya." ujar Ushijima yang pandangannya masih fokus ke depan.

Semi tidak menjawab. Ingin, tapi rasanya malas untuk menyalakan radio. Sudah berantakan _mood_-nya.

Akhirnya Ushijima yang menyalakan _radio player_nya. Di situ sudah terpasang _flashdisk_ berisi lagu-lagu.

Lagu pun mulai dimainkan. Suara petikan gitar menjadi intro sebelum masuk ke liriknya.

_**...Santailah dulu sejenak kawanku**_

_**Tinggalkanlah semua masalahmu...**_

Semi merasa tersindir dalam lirik lagu tadi. Memang benar, dua bulan ini dia hanya fokus pada tugas akhirnya yang secara tidak langsung menekan batinnya.

Semi melengkungkan senyumnya setelah mendengar lagu ini. Musik akustik dengan lirik yang mudah dihapal, ditambah ada pesan terselubung dalam lirik lagu itu.

Semi mulai menikmati perjalan ini.

Semi membuka matanya perlahan. Sudah pagi ternyata, meski matahari masih setengah muncul. Dia masih di dalam mobil.

Semi menoleh ke kursi kemudi. Kosong. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh mobil. Lalu berhenti pada pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Pasir, pohon kelapa, dan terlihat ada air di ujung sana. Laut?

Semi keluar dari mobil.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat itu. Sepertinya ini pantai yang dituju.

Suara ombak tersamar terdengar, embusan angin pagi yang lumayan dingin membuat Semi menjadi lebih rileks.

Dia sampai lupa tujuannya tadi. Ushijima ke mana?

Semi berjalan sepanjang pantai, dia menemukan sebuah _resort_. Di sana ada seseorang. Mungkin itu Ushijima.

Benar saja, setelah Semi mendekat, Ushijima sedang membereskan barang bawannya dan juga milik Semi. Ada beberapa bahan makanan pula.

Ushijima menghentikan aktivitasnya saat sadar ada Semi berdiri di depan _resort_.

"Oh, selamat pagi." sapa Ushijima.

"Pagi."

"Kalau kau mau melanjutkan tidur, kamarmu ada di sebelah kanan, jendelanya langsung menghadap pantai."

"Bukannya kau yang seharusnya tidur?" Semi mendekat pada Ushijima untuk membantu membawa barang-barang yang tersisa.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tidur tadi."

"Begitu. Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan sarapan."

"Hm. Aku sudah membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Aku akan menyiapkan yang lain dulu." Ushijima berjalan keluar resort.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Semi.

"Menyiapkan jaring net."

"Untuk?" Semi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bermain voli."

_Ah, dasar maniak bola voli._

Semi berjalan menyusuri pantai sendirian setelah sarapan sendirian tadi. Ushijima ternyata masih sibuk dengan menyiapkan lapangan kecil untuk voli pantai.

Semi mengedarkan pandangan. Ternyata keputusan temannya ini tidak salah, meski menurutnya gila. Semi jadi mulai lupa dengan beban tugas akhirnya.

_**Bisik pasir deburan ombak**_

_**Temani semesta membiru**_

_**Dengarlah...**_

_**Pantai memanggilmu**_

Semi teringat lirik lagu yang didengar semalam di mobil. Sambil berjalan, kakinya yang tidak mengenakan alas apapun menendang-nendang pasir. Angin pagi membuat surai Semi seolah sedang menari.

_**Ke pantai berlari kita bersama-sama**_

Semi sudah lama tidak berolahraga, lalu dia mencoba untuk berlari sepanjang pantai. Meski berat, rasanya menyenangkan.

Sesekali Semi berlari mendekat bibir pantai untuk membasahi kakinya. Tanpa sadar Semi sudah mulai tersenyum.

Ah, rasanya tidak mau pulang.

"HOY! SEMI!"

Semi menoleh ke sumber suara. Ushijima memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk ke sana. Terlihat di sana net sudah terpasang. Semi berlari menghampiri Ushijima.

"Hey, kau sarapan dulu." pinta Semi.

"Nanti saja. Ini sudah jadi, kita bisa bermain voli–"

"Iya, tapi setelah kau sarapan. Aku juga masih ingin melihat-lihat sekitar."

"Baiklah." Ushijima membawa beberapa peralatan dan pergi menuju resort. Semi pun mendekat ke bibir pantai.

Suara ombak memang menenangkan.

Matahari sudah mulai terlihat. Pantai masih terlihat sepi.

Ushijima kembali ke lapangan voli pantai. Semi pun demikian setelah puas jalan-jalan.

"Pantai ini memamg sepi atau bagaimana?" tanya Semi.

"Pagi begini memang sepi, tapi nanti menjelang sore sudah mulai agak ramai. Memang banyak yang belum tahu tentang pantai ini, jadi masih terlihat bagus."

"Oh." Semi mengangguk.

"Mau main voli?"

Semi menaikan satu alisnya, "Baiklah."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan spike yang terlalu keras."

"Iya, iya, tapi kita cuma berdua? Lebih baik lakukan sedikit pemanasan dulu. Aku memberi _toss_, kau _receive_ padaku, lalu aku memberimu _toss_ lagi. Sudah lama aku tidak memainkan ini."

"Baiklah." Ushijima mundur agak menjauh dari Semi. Dia mulai melempar bola ke Semi, lalu Semi dengan posisi tossnya menerima, lalu mengarah Ushijima.

Agak lama bermain dengan tanpa kata, hanya terdengar suara ombak dan angin bertiup.

"Ushijima." Semi membuka suara lebih dulu. Mereka masih di posisi yang sama.

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih." Semi memberikan _toss_ agak tinggi.

"Untuk?" Ushijima agak mundur untuk menerima bola itu.

"Mengajakku ke sini."

"Sama-sama."

"Kau benar, aku terlalu fokus untuk tugas akhirku sampai lupa kalau aku juga butuh istirahat."

"Kalau kau ingin ke sini lagi, bilang saja padaku."

Semi terkekeh, "Yah... lihat saja nanti."

Ushijima kali ini memperlihatkan senyumannya.

_**Kau dan aku**_

_**Kita bercanda riang**_


End file.
